


Distant Pearls

by orphan_account



Series: Distant Pearls [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, Colony of only pearls, Culture, Music, Only pearls, Original Characters - Freeform, Other gems are gross, Pre-Canon, WIP, except for peridot, fashion - Freeform, idk if i’m continuing, just for fun, more to be added - Freeform, noncanon, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pearls are lovely gems. They are absolutely beautiful, and graceful. What’s not to like? And if that’s not enough for you, they can hold your things, sing and dance, and clean! Those who have pearls are clearly noble gems.Yes pearls are great in many ways, but the best thing about them? They can be customized! In order to customize them, first you have to make one of course. Pearls are incredibly easy to make.You can have a perfect servant with just a gem shard and white diamond essence.But what if a gem shard isn't needed? What if the essence of the brilliant white diamond is useless in making a pearl?What if pearls are able to form naturally? Without any assistance?And what if I tell you that on some lone planet, far away and hidden from home-world,They do.
Series: Distant Pearls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578823
Comments: 21
Kudos: 36





	1. Prologue: What If?

**Author's Note:**

> So on reddit I posted a comment about how I’ve always toyed with the idea of a pearl only colony somewhere in the universe. As I thought about it more I started coming up with more ideas.
> 
> I really want to try to showcase these ideas, but I’m not sure about this since I’m not a very good writer.
> 
> Please give any constructive criticism (but please be nice or i won’t be able to handle it lol). I’m definitely not the best writer so idk if I’ll continue.
> 
> The title is most likely temporary, idk what to call this. So any ideas are encouraged <3

Pearls are lovely gems. They are absolutely beautiful, and graceful. What’s not to like? And if that’s not enough for you, they can hold your things, sing and dance, and clean! Those who have pearls are clearly noble gems.

Yes pearls are great in many ways, but the best thing about them? They can be customized! In order to customize them, first you have to make one of course. Pearls are incredibly easy to make.

First, in order to make a pearl you’ll need a place to make them of course. Just like amethysts need kindergartens, pearls need reefs. The reefs are stored with artificial oysters, large enough for the pearls, but small enough to fit many in one space.

Then, a tiny gem shard is inserted into the oyster. Normally it’s encouraged for the gem shard to be from the soon to be owner, but any gem shard works fine.

Finally, some white diamond essence needs to be added for customization options. The oyster will secrete layer after layer of nacre, and from there the pearl will form.

This process is very easy to start and takes no time at all.

You can have a perfect servant with just a gem shard and white diamond essence.

But what if a gem shard isn't needed? What if the essence of the brilliant white diamond is useless in making a pearl?

What if pearls are able to form naturally? Without any assistance?

And what if I tell you that on some lone planet, far away and hidden from home-world,

They do.


	2. Navy Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Navy pearl forms.
> 
> She’s alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is good. As I said before, I don’t actually write but I wanted to try for fun.
> 
> So I feel like this fic will mainly be world building and original characters. Any drama that comes will probably come naturally and not from some supernatural big bad (though I do have a slight idea of what the big bad may be in this fic)
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is encouraged (but please be nice lol)
> 
> Ty, I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Ok and quick rant. Does anyone else do this? I’m always scared to reread my work because I feel like it’s bad? That’s so stupid ik but I’ve always done this. I do this with hw, essays, and just anything I write lmao. I really have to stop doing that.

On some lone planet, far far away, something unheard of happened.

A gem formed. With no diamond assistance.

On some lone planet, far far away from the diamonds, there’s a reef. This reef is surrounded by a large body of freshwater, something home-world gems will most likely never see in their lives. 

This reef is unlike the ones on home-world. This reef is natural. Unbelievably large oysters of different sizes grow and develop naturally and randomly, there are no ribbons or fans, no tiled floors and voices assisting you. But there are tiny oysters, too small to develop a gem but sufficient enough to produce actual pearls when there was sand as an irritant. 

For quite some time, there was nothing. There was only a reef, with no gem pearls as evidence to show that it functioned.

Until one day, a large wave came over the normally calm freshwater. Actual pearls that formed from sand were broken under the force. And from the wave these shards entered the great oysters. 

And the first pearl was formed.

And she was one of the best.

Pearl opened her eyes. It was dark, and she was alone. She hummed an indistinguishable melody as she looked around. Humming felt natural to her.

She tried to take a step forward but hit something. Her arms reached out gracefully as she felt around. She was entrapped in something? 

“Oh,” she sighed flinching at the sound of her voice. “Hello?” She tried again. Her voice was soft. She imagined it flowing around her and wrapping her in an embrace. Her voice comforted her for some unknown reason. “Pretty,” she whispered. She liked her voice.

Suddenly she heard something. A sort of cracking noise. The darkness around her fell as light began to invade her senses.

It was bright, and she was still alone.

“Pretty,” she whispered again. She saw an island of rock someplace out.

She took a step out of whatever has encased her wanting to explore island. This time, thankfully, she didn’t hit anything. But she did fall. Into the ocean.

She sank, suddenly afraid. She was back in darkness but she missed the light. She swam up, abruptly overwhelmed by a burst of strength. Just like her voice, she imagined the strength wrapped around her, but instead of holding her tight like her voice had, it held her loosely. It was barely there, but she felt it.

She reached the surface and broke though, engulfed by the light. But she wasn’t finished there. She swam towards the body of rock she had seen and climbed on.

It was a large surface. And from here she could see many other surfaces, like what she was on. All were disconnected, and surrounded by water. 

From a puddle beneath her she saw her reflection.

“Pretty,” she whispered yet again wondering if she could say anything else.

She was tall (taller than the average pearl, but that was unknown to her). Her hair was wavy and reached to her shoulders. It was damp and flat from the water, but she liked the look.

Her skin was a dark blue (“Navy blue,” her mind supplies her) and her hair was much darker, a jet black just like her eyes. She had on a simple black dress with a halter neck.

“Pearl,” she declared, her voice suddenly strong and full, no longer whispering. It may not have been as pretty as it sounded when she was still in darkness, but she loved the sound. “I’m Navy pearl,” she said with a voice even stronger than before.

All around her was something strange. There were green....things? (“Vines” her mind tells her again. She knew she could trust herself) 

“Vines are....beautiful,” she said after a moment of hesitation, trying to see if her voice could be even stronger. She picked up the vines and threw them around her. She wrapped them around her arms and neck, and fashioned a crown of one on top of her head. She twisted vines into her hair and wore them on the corners of her eyes. The pearl on her forehead seemed to shine even brighter.

“Pretty,” she whispered yet again.

She sat down facing where she came from to wait for the others. There had to be others, Navy Pearl concluded. It only made sense.

And if she felt empty and miserable from the absence of a master to serve.

Well she didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so short. I’m still working some things out and trying to get comfortable writing.
> 
> Btw, this may not be very clear but the actual pearls I mentioned are just normal pearls you’d see on necklaces. They form here too in the tiny oysters. And sometimes they break, and when a shard goes into the larger oyster a gem pearl forms.
> 
> So this might not make any sense but I needed a way that pearls formed without home-world assistance.
> 
> Also Navy Pearl keeps saying pretty because I have concluded that she would be hecking beautiful, even with vines all over her (or maybe the vines make her even more beautiful) Also it’s her favorite word :( 
> 
> BTW, this chapter hasn’t been proofread yet because I don’t have the time rn, but I wanted to post it because I don’t trust myself around drafts. (I’ve already deleted two drafts of this chapter on accident and I can’t do that again lmao)
> 
> How tf do people write 20,000 word chapters.
> 
> Ty for reading <3


	3. Vine Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new pearl forms, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I haven’t edited this chapter yet. I don’t really have the time, but just like the last chapter I wanted to post it real quick since I don’t trust myself around drafts.
> 
> I planned this out much more than before. Although this may change, I planned out more than 1 fic. I’m very happy about it :))) I am still working on the characters though.
> 
> As always constructive criticism is encouraged (please be nice though)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter 
> 
> I made a quick edit to the last chapter btw. Instead of saltwater, they form in freshwater.

Navy Pearl stayed waiting. Her hair dried after a few hours, no longer sitting flatly on her head. It was bouncy and much curlier than before. The vines still stayed on her hair, arms, and eyes. She began to hum once again, the tune coming naturally to her. She walked over and poured more water on her hair. The vines began to droop.

Navy pearl walked over to the puddle and began to adjust the vines.

“Much better,” she said looking at herself in the puddle. She continued to analyze herself counting the days, until she was interrupted by a sudden glow coming from behind her after she counted 28 days. “More?” She whispered and walked back looking over to the oysters.

The once dull oyster was now swiftly taken over by a green light. Navy pearl felt a rush in her chest and couldn’t decide if she was excited or afraid. 

The oyster began to crack like it had for her, and from inside came a gem almost like her. This gem though was green, with straight and flat hair only reaching to her chin. She appeared to be a bit shorter than Navy. Instead of a dress, she wore a skirt with a cropped shoulder less top, revealing the pearl on her stomach. Her pearl was not as long as Navy’s, and seemed rounder.

“Hello!” Screamed Navy, using the loud voice she had practiced not too long ago. The green pearl looked over to her direction curiously, finally showing her face. Her eyes were smaller than Navy’s, and were a very light green. Her nose was longer than Navy’s, and her face was short and round. Navy Pearl thought she was beautiful, yet a bit strange looking.

The green pearl stepped over the oyster, but instead of sinking like Navy had, she swam over with what seemed to be a natural expertise. Strength must come more natural to her than Navy.

When the green pearl arrived to the edge of the island, she stepped up grabbing Navy’s arm in order to maintain her balance.

“Hello?” The green pearl said, a questioning tone ringing in her voice. Her voice was quite raspy, and was surprisingly deeper than Navy’s. It was still quiet, as if she was hesitant to speak any louder. Her voice did not match her appearance at all. Navy pearl giggled a little at that ignoring the confused look the green pearl wore. 

“Hello,” Navy pearl replied making sure to use her strong voice. She felt a tinge of satisfaction at the shock present on the green pearls face. She stood taller than the pearl, the green pearl reaching up to about her nose. “I am Navy pearl.”

“Where is everyone?” Questioned the green pearl. She looked around. She couldn’t ignore the strange feeling in her chest. It almost felt as if something was missing. 

Navy pearl shrugged and pointed over to the oysters. “You came from there. I’m sure more will come.” Navy’s voice remained powerful.

“More..pearls?” The green pearl asked looking up at Navy.

Navy pearl nodded in response.

“I like your...vines,” The green pearl said after a moment of silence. “They match me.” She knelt down and picked up one of the vines lying around her feet. The color of the vines perfectly matched her skin.

Navy laughed at that. “Maybe you can be vine pearl?” she questioned noticing the confusion present in the other pearl’s eyes. “Because you look like the vines? I’m Navy pearl because I think I’m a navy blue.”

The green pearl took the singular vine and wrapped it around her dark green hair, wearing it as a headband. “I guess I’m vine pearl.” 

Vine pearl looked up at Navy again. “Why are you so much taller?” Vine pearl asked suddenly frustrated.

Navy pearl couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped her. 

Soon after, she couldn’t stop the fit of laughter that escaped after seeing the pure indignant expression Vine pearl wore.

“Stop laughing!” Vine pearl whined, her voice suddenly turning high pitched, with green blush present on her cheeks. The blush deepened as Navy pearl began laughing louder.

The moment is abruptly interrupted by glowing behind them coming from one of the smallest oysters.

“More!” Vine pearl shouted excitedly as the oyster cracked, the earlier embarrassment forgotten.

Navy pearl watched curiously, taking heed of the size of the oyster, and the amount of time it took to crack. It opened much faster than the other oysters did. A bright yellow pearl soon appeared from the oyster. 

Vine pearl giggled at the yellow pearl. “She’s cute!” Vine pearl proclaimed, her raspy voice sounding higher than usual. 

Navy pearl couldn’t agree more.

The yellow pearl was much smaller than both Vine and Navy. She couldn’t be any taller than Vine’s chin.

Her hair was a lighter yellow than her skin, almost white, and was barely longer than her chin. Her hair was wavy and was much more voluminous than Navy and Vine’s. She had light see through bangs which stopped just above her eyes.

Her face was much rounder than Navy and even Vine’s. Present on her cheek was a short and round pearl. She had smaller eyes and a shorter nose than the both of them. Everything about her simply seemed smaller.

The yellow pearl had on what looked like a dark yellow tutu, and a flowy, white long-sleeved shirt. 

At seeing the two of them, the yellow pearl smiled so impossibly large and bright that her eyes scrunched close tight. Her eyes seemed to smile along.

“Cute!” Navy pearl exclaimed giggling.

Finally, she was no longer alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freshwater pearls come in a lot of shapes and are usually not as shiny as saltwater pearls.
> 
> On homeworld pearls are made in saltwater because saltwater pearls are normally rounder and shinier.
> 
> Btw the yellow pearl (still doesn’t have a name) is freaking adorable. And vine pearl is cute without realizing that she is.
> 
> Navy Pearl, Vine Pearl, and the yellow pearl are basically the original trio. If you’re wondering why they kind of act like babies well they basically are. They’re all alone on a planet without any gem or diamond assistance. They’re a bit lost rn.
> 
> Pearls will form faster though don’t worry
> 
> This is really going to test my skill in developing characters lol.
> 
> Sorry about the short chapter. I’m going to aim for around 1,500-2,000 words next chapter


	4. Author’s note oops

So I think I’m abandoning this work for now.

I got in way too over my head.

It’s a bit upsetting because I did plan out multiple fics but I just can’t see myself writing them.

Maybe someday I’ll write them? I’m keeping the outlines just in case, maybe when I go on summer break.

I did like this plot though so if anyone wants to test it out they can *wink wink*

jkjk

anyways sorry again, but I’ll probably return and finish this, but maybe with less plot than I originally planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading <3
> 
> Constructive criticism encouraged <3


End file.
